


Ecstasy

by CitizenOfGlass



Category: Far Cry 5, Far Cry: New Dawn
Genre: F/M, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 03:12:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18130199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CitizenOfGlass/pseuds/CitizenOfGlass
Summary: [Fanart] In which Joseph helps the Deputy find her inner Saint Teresa.





	Ecstasy

**Author's Note:**

> Ecstasy, or La Petite Mort Spirituelle.


End file.
